DE 10 2011 105 609 A1 describes such a sports device. It has two handles connected to one another by means of a pull rope. One end of said pull rope is wound up on a shaft mounted on one of the two handles, which shaft also serves as a bearing for the centrifugal mass and particularly flywheel discs. By pulling the pull rope or moving the handles away from one another the pull rope wound up on the shaft can be unwound, thereby inducing the centrifugal mass to rotate. Once the pull rope is completely unwound from the shaft, it is wound up on the shaft in reverse direction due to the rotation of the centrifugal masses until the handles are once again pulled away from each other or the pull rope is completely wound up. In order to continuously keep the centrifugal masses rotating and counter-rotating, the user of the sports device is thus required to constantly change between stress and relief. This results in a very advantageous training effect. In order to vary the training effort, additional mass elements in the form of magnets can be applied to the flywheel discs. Depending on the size and the weight of the additional mass element, the overall weight of the centrifugal mass can be changed and the training effort can be adjusted. Inertia of the centrifugal mass increases along with its overall weight, which leads to an increased force effort for the user both when accelerating and decelerating the centrifugal mass. Thus, the overall weight significantly contributes to the training effort and is particularly suitable for increasing the force effort by additionally attaching additional weight elements. For example, a user may start training without additional weight elements and increase the overall weight when a certain training effect has been reached.
It turned out that the handling of the sports devices known from the prior art, particularly with regard to the adjustment of the training effort by means of additional mass elements on the flywheel discs, is uncomfortable to the user in the long run, leading to a decreased training motivation and thus to a decreased success of training. Further, imbalances sometimes occurred during rotation of the centrifugal mass due to the additional mass elements, which was perceived as uncomfortable by the user.